


Destruir

by vogue91esp (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Board Games, Boredom, Competition, Established Relationship, M/M, Rain, Silly
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22628758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91esp
Summary: “Oye, dado que no podemos salir, ¿quieres venir aquí con Yuri? Encontré el Risk en el armario, podría ser divertido, ¿verdad?”
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya, Inoo Kei/Yabu Kota





	Destruir

**Destruir**

Kota trataba de mantener su concentración enteramente en el libro que estaba leyendo.

Sabía qué Kei estaba en el cuarto con él, sabía qué lo estaba mirando fijo, pero no tenía intención de ceder a esa mirada punzante que se sentía encima.

Tuvo éxito de hacerlo por no más que media hora, antes de rendirse y levantar los ojos hacia su novio, suspirando.

“¿Qué pasa, Kei?” preguntó, en voz que esperaba sonara bastante gentil de no enojar a su novio.

Inoo bufó, habiendo esperado demasiado tiempo la atención de Yabu, y se sentó a su lado en el sofá, levantando las rodillas y apoyando un codo en la cabecera, dejando ir la cara contra la mano.

“Kota.” dijo, quejumbroso. “Hay un tiempo horrible afuera. Ahora tendría que haber ya estado con Yuuyan de compras, y no pude salir por esta maldita lluvia.” le explicó, algo que había hecho ya una media hora antes.

“Lo sé, Kei-chan.” contestó el mayor, lacónico. “Lo siento que no pudiste salir con Yuya, pero no puedo ayudarte. No soy yo que controlo el tiempo. Verás que será mal sólo hoy, y mañana podréis salir.” trató de consolarlo, pero de verdad no estaba muy involucrado en los dramas existenciales de su novio.

“No es esto. Es que me había organizado toda la tarde. ¿Ahora qué voy a hacer? Ko, ¡me estoy aburriendo!”

El mayor se mordió un labio, determinado a no responderle de manera grosera, y se esforzó de sonreírle.

“Podrías leer algo. Te compraste un libro el otro día, ¿Por qué no lo empieces?” le preguntó, tratando de sonar tan convencedor como posible.

La única reacción que obtuvo de su novio, fue un resoplido.

“No tengo gana de leer. Y no puedo hacerlo toda la tarde, ¿no? Seguro me aburriría otra vez.” le dijo, acurrucándose más en el sofá y mirando de vez en cuando la ventana, triste.

“¿Por qué no trabajas un poco en tu tesis?” propuso, agradeciendo sus reflejos para haber tenido éxito de esquivar el cojín que le lanzó el menor. “¿Qué? ¿Qué dije?”

“Kota, en serio, ¿Qué ser humano dotado de mente propondría a su novio en crisis de trabajar a su tesis? De verdad, ¿te parece un buen sustituto a una tarde de compras?”

No esperó la respuesta de Kota, y se levantó del sofá, metiéndose a vagar a lo largo del piso, entrando y saliendo de los cuartos, como en busca de inspiración.

Después de unos minutos, cuando Kota había renunciado en seguirlo con la mirada, lo vio emerger del armario con una caja en mano.

“Ko, Ko, ¡ya sé! ¡Tuve una idea genial!” le dijo, corriendo hacia el teléfono.

Cuando Yabu tuvo éxito de enfocar, vio que el menor tenía la caja del Risk, y sintió un escalofrío bajo la espalda.

“Kei, ¿Qué...?”

“¿Yuuyan?” fue interrumpido de su novio, que le hizo señal de callarse. “Oye, dado que no podemos salir, ¿quieres venir aquí con Yuri? Encontré el Risk en el armario, podría ser divertido, ¿verdad?” hizo una pausa, mientras Yuya le respondía al otro lado del teléfono. “Oh sí, hay Kota también. Soy seguro que estará bien con él. Pues os esperamos, ¡hasta luego!” concluyó rápido la llamada, antes de volver a sentarse en el sofá, mirando emocionado la caja.

Yabu levantó una ceja, perplejo.

“¿Dónde tomaste eso, Kei-chan?” preguntó. “No creía que tuviéramos juegos de mesa.”

“Bien, lo llevé de Iruma cuando me mudé a Tokyo. Jugaba a menudo con Aki cuando era niño, luego me madre me intimó de hacerlo desaparecer, porque peleábamos. Casi lo había olvidado, me alegro que lo encontré.” explicó, abriendo la caja y mirándose alrededor, luego poniéndose a arreglar la mesa baja frente al sofá, de manera de hacer sitio.

Kota seguía mirándolo, menos y menos convencido del éxito de la tarde.

Le había pasado antes de jugar con Kei, y sabía bien cómo podía reaccionar y cuanto pudiera ser competitivo.

Exactamente como a Yuri.

Tenía que haber una buena razón si su madre le había intimado de hacerlo desaparecer, estaba seguro.

Volvió a leer su libro con aire triste, aprovechando de los pocos minutos de paz que le estaban concedidos.

~

“¡Los quiero yo los ejércitos azules!” dijo Kei en cuanto hubo tomado la caja.

Ninguno de los demás pareció quererlo contradecir, y tomaron todos un puñado de ejércitos de colores diferente pasando en controlar las cartas con los territorios que Kota acababa de distribuirles.

“Oh, mira.” dijo Chinen después de unos minutos. “Tengo el Japón.” se giró hacia Yuya, que acababa de colocar sus ejércitos, los grises, en la Cina; se extendió hacia de él, besándolo rápido y sonriendo triunfante en dirección de Kei.

Inoo se giró hacia Yabu, levantando una ceja.

“Kota, lo quiero yo el Japón.” siseó, mientras su novio seguía colocando sus ejércitos sobre la base de las cartas recibidas.

“Cielo, la carta le tiene Yuri. Puedes atacarlo, si quieres. Y si conquistar el Japón está en tu Misión.” añadió, seguro que el espíritu competitivo de Kei fuera más allá de lo de completar la misión indicada en su carta.

Cuando empezaron a jugar, se dio cuenta que había tenido razón a ser sospechoso.

Yuri había empezado atacando a Kei, teniendo éxito de sacarle Ural y Europa del Sur, y luego cediendo los dados a Yuya.

Inoo había seguido echando vistazos furiosos al menor, hasta que no había sido su turno.

En cuanto hubo conquistado toda la América del Norte, pasó de la Alaska a la Kamchatka, y luego atacó el Japón.

Después que Yuri lo hubo golpeado a los dados, los cedió a Kota, mordiéndose nerviosamente un labio.

“No es justo. Tenía el doble de sus ejércitos.” comentó con su novio, mientras Kota suspiraba silenciosamente.

“Es el juego, Kei-chan. Puedes tener más o menos suerte con los dados, puedes intentar el turno siguiente.” le explicó, mirando el tablero y decidiendo que hacer.

Tendría que haber conquistado la Oceanía, partiendo del Australia Occidental, pero considerando que el territorio era de Kei, evitó de hacerlo.

Atacó uno de los territorios de Yuya, mientras él le echaba una mirada elocuente, y después de unos minutos de juego le pasó los dados a Yuri, más tenso que habría sido normalmente durante una tarde pasada jugando con amigos.

“Ataco la Kamchatka.” declaró el menor con una sonrisa brillante, dándole los dados a Kei.

Inoo levantó una ceja, pasándose la lengua el labio inferior y tirando los dados, quedándose silencioso mientras Chinen le ganaba el territorio, y miraba de vuelta el tablero, reflexionando en la jugada siguiente.

“La Alaska.” dijo luego, nunca dejando de sonreír, y Kota vio claramente a Yuya alejarse, instintivamente, hacia de él.

Kei cerró los puños, cogiendo otra vez los dados.

“¿Te divierte, Yuri?” preguntó, esperando que el menor tirara los dados primero.

“Bastante, sí.” confirmó Yuri, echando una mirada rápida a sus números y esperando que el mayor tirara.

Cuando Yabu y Yuya vieron los números en los dados de Kei, probablemente tuvieron la misma malsana idea de levantarse y correr, pero se quedaron inmóviles, en espera de una reacción por parte de Kei.

“¡Kota!” gritó a su novio. “Kota, ¡no es justo! La América del Norte estaba mía. Habría tomado cinco ejércitos más al turno siguiente, ¡haz algo!” le gritó, al mismo tiempo mirando mal a Yuri, que no parecía haberse agitado por la reprimenda del mayor.

Yabu abrió los brazos, con una expresión destrozada.

“Kei, ¿Qué quieres que haga? Es el juego, perdiste a los dados y no veo que pueda hacer para...”

“Ah, olvídalo. Eres inútil, como siempre.” lo interrumpió su novio, y Kota sólo pudo acercarse de vuelta a su sitio, esperando el turno de Yuya y después lo de Kei.

Tanto él como Takaki habían entendido ya cuanto poco sentido tuviera su participación al juego.

Mientras trataban de mantener un perfil bajo, los respectivos novios se contendían el dominio sobre la América del Norte, y la situación empeoró cuando Yuri decidió de atacar a Kei también en sus territorios del África.

Jugaban desde hace más que media hora ya, y Kota podía sólo esperar que su novio ganara, y pronto, de manera de poder poner el tablero de vuelta en la caja, con todos los ejércitos, y meterse a hacer algo diferente.

Si posible, algo pacifico que no incluyera poderse meter contra a Kei.

“Kei, ¿tú objetivo es destruir el grupo de ejercito amarillo, verdad?” le preguntó en algún punto, después que su novio hubo atacado por la enésima vez los ejércitos de Yuri.

Inoo levantó los ojos, resoplando por la irritación y cogiendo la carta con su misión, leyéndola rápidamente.

“Ah. No. Pero no importa, puedo hacerlo lo mismo.” dijo, siguiendo jugando, en la tentativa de conquistar de vuelta los territorios perdidos en el turno precedente con Chinen.

Kota estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, y empezaba de verdad a entender porque la madre de Kei, normalmente tan permisiva, hubiera sido tan perentoria queriendo que el juego desapareciera.

Conocía a Aki bastante bien de imaginar cuanto dañinos pudieran ser hermano y hermana, jugando el uno contra la otra.

Pasaron unos minutos más, y Yabu había renunciado ya a jugar con coherencia.

Atacaba casualmente territorios de Yuya, y lo mismo hacía Takaki, dejando a Yuri y Kei a ir a la guerra.

Había pasado una hora ya, cuando Yuri tuvo éxito de conquistar otro territorio de Kei, e Inoo suspiró, metiendo la mano en el tablero y derrocándolo, dejando caer al suelo todos los ejércitos, frente a las expresiones confusas de los tres.

“Me harté.” declaró sólo, poniéndose en pie y yendo a sentarse en una de las sillas del salón, como a un niño exiliado por los otros, herido en su orgullo.

Yuri no pareció enfadarse. Se encogió de hombros y rio bajo, yendo hacia de él y dándole una palmadita en el hombro.

“No sabes perder, ¿verdad, Kei-chan?” le dijo, esquivando apenas un bofetón por parte del mayor.

Yuya fue pronto detrás de él, tirándolo hacia de sí y dándole un rápido beso en la sien, no pudiendo evitar de sonreír.

“Vamos, Yuri. Volvemos a casa, antes que se ponga a llorar más fuerte.” le dijo, conduciéndolo hacia la entrada, mientras Kei los ignoraba.

“Lo siento.” les murmuró Kota, haciendo una mueca. “Tenía que imaginar que no fuera una buena idea jugar a un juego así.”

Tanto Yuri como Yuya rieron, sacudiendo la cabeza.

“No te preocupes.” le dijo Takaki. “Estoy seguro que tarde o temprano va a superar la mancha de haber sido derrotado.” levantó los ojos hacia Inoo, sonriéndole. “Mañana nos vemos Kei-chan, ¿salimos juntos?”

El menor puso un aire glacial, sin mirarlo.

“No si te llevas ese.” respondió, en tono neutral.

Kota miró a Chinen, relajándose cuando vio que no tenía intención de ceder a la provocación.

Los saludó, acompañándolos a la puerta, y en cuanto la cerró apoyó la frente contra de esa, respirando hondo y tratando de prepararse psicológicamente antes de volver al otro cuarto.

Se sentó a lado de Kei, acariciándole despacio el brazo con la punta de los dedos.

“¿Kei-chan?”

“¿Qué?” le preguntó el menor, enojado.

“¿De verdad te enfadaste tanto? Sólo es un juego, lo sabes.” trató de hacerlo razonar.

Kei se mordió un labio, girándose hacia de él en aire desesperado.

“¡Yo quería ganar, Ko! Tú siempre me dejas ganar cuando jugamos juntos. ¡Odio a Yuri!” despotricó, escondiéndose entre los brazos de su novio, que no pudo evitar de echarse a reír.

“Kei, ¡que tiene que ver! Yo soy tu novio, es claro que te hagas ganar si es tan importante para ti. Lo sabes qué Yuri es tan competitivo como a ti, no puedes odiarlo por esta tontería.”

El menor reflexionó unos segundos, antes de encogerse de hombros y tumbarse en el sofá, apoyando la cabeza en el regazo de Kota, mirando afuera de la ventana.

“El próximo día de malo tiempo, vamos a quedarnos en casa, tú y yo, Ko. Y nadie más.” lo informó, acurrucándose contra de él.

“Vale. Pero prométeme que vas a poner de vuelta el Risk en el armario y nunca vas a sacarlo otra vez. Soy de acuerdo con tu madre, eres peligroso con ese juego.”

Kei se encogió de hombros, asintiendo.

“Vale. Llevé otros juegos de mesas que podemos hacer juntos.” le dijo, finalmente sonriendo.

Kota se esforzó de devolver la sonrisa, antes de mirar hacia la ventana, en aire triste.

Sólo esperaba que dejara de llover pronto.

Y que no empezara de vuelta.

Jamás.


End file.
